1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly to a holder which easily and firmly secures a fan to a computer enclosure.
2. Prior art
A typical personal computer generally comprises a central processing unit (CPU) and a power supply. Heat is generated by the CPU, and removed from the CPU by a fan of the power supply.
However, a single fan does not always effectively dissipate ever-increasing amounts of heat generated by modern CPUs. Accordingly, a second fan is often added to an outside panel of a computer enclosure, to bring cooling air into the enclosure. The second fan is generally attached to the enclosure with screws. This often requires a tool. The attachment procedure is unduly complicated and inconvenient, especially when the enclosure is small. Furthermore, other components in the enclosure are easily damaged by accident during the attachment procedure.
Another conventional means of attachment of a fan to a computer enclosure is shown in Taiwan Patent Application No. 82209882. Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, a fixing apparatus is used to fasten a fan 6 to the enclosure. The fixing apparatus comprises a rectangular fixing frame 1 and a receiver 3 for receiving the fan 6. The fixing frame 1 is mounted to a front bracket 7 of the enclosure, and defines a plurality of fixing holes 2. The receiver 3 forms a pair of outer barbs 5, for engaging corresponding holes 2. The receiver 3 further includes a fan cover 4.
The fixing apparatus 6 does not require screws. However, the assembly process is unduly complicated. Furthermore, the fan is not easily removable from the enclosure for maintenance or replacement.
A holder which resolves the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a holder which easily and firmly secures a fan to a computer enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the holder in accordance with the present invention includes a base for supporting a fan thereon, a pair of first shields, and a second shield. The base forms a flange and a resilient tab at respective opposite sides thereof, for abutting opposite side walls of the fan. The first shields extend vertically upwardly from another side of the base, and the second shield extends vertically upwardly at a side of the base opposite the first shields. Each first and second shield forms a sill, for abutting a top surface of the fan. The fan is thereby easily and firmly secured to the holder, the holder being securely attached to a computer enclosure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: